Destino
by Lady Cisne
Summary: A pesar de querer hacer lo correcto, ¿se puede escapar del Destino?
1. Hacer lo correcto

**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser J.K y la última vez que mire, en mi cuenta no había millones. Así, que por desgracia, los personajes y el potterverso no son mios, pertenecen por completo a diosa Rowling.

___Esta historia participa en el reto Long fic 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi.

* * *

— Ahora no puedo dejar a Draco.

Blaise no dijo nada, se limito a mirar a su alrededor, al castillo destruido después de la batalla. Astoria se mordía el labio, estaba seguro. Con los ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. Haciendo lo correcto.

— Tú tampoco puedes dejar a Daphne.

Todo se reducía a eso. A que Draco era su mejor amigo y Daphne su chica. A que él realmente amaba a esa chica menuda de ojos verdes que había sido la única en derribar la muralla que protegía su corazón, pero había dos personas, muy importantes para ambos, que hacían que su amor fuera totalmente imposible.

— Ellos lo superarían…

Lo dijo por decir. Porque realmente no lo creía. Sabía que Daphne, la fría Daphne, realmente le amaba, y él le correspondía como podía. Y Draco estaría perdido si Astoria le dejaba, porque estaba perdiendo todo lo que le importaba.

La miro, por fin pudo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para mirarla a los ojos. Porque sabía que esto iba a ser un adiós, aunque se vieran después. Pero era un adiós a esa relación que había comenzado siendo un encontronazo en un pasillo, una protección hacia esa niña que poco a poco, con sus sonrisas, con sus bromas, con su forma de ser, se le había metido muy dentro. Tan dentro que jamás saldría de allí. Y esa relación de risas y miradas a escondidas, de besos furtivos con sabor a culpabilidad acababa allí y en ese momento.

Estaban en una sala, una de las clases que ninguno de los dos sabría reconocer, rodeados de escombros. Algo que a Blaise le pareció tremendamente adecuado, porque su vida también se hacía pedazos. Pero no podía demostrar lo que dolía, él no, porque él estaba acostumbrado a esconder todo lo que sentía.

Pero olvidaba que delante tenía a Astoria. Una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía y supo que ella sabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Que quería gritar y terminar de destrozar todo. Que perdía lo único que le hacía feliz en este mundo.

Y se dio cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo, porque si Astoria podía leer en sus ojos, él podía leer los de ella. Le dolía tanto como a él lo que estaba sucediendo, y una parte de ella quería dejarse llevar e irse con él.

Pero no podían, porque ambos amaban demasiado a Draco y Daphne como para herirlos de esa manera. Porque aunque fueran Slytherin, ellos eran leales a sus amigos, y a sí mismos, y ninguno de los dos podría seguir adelante sabiendo que habían hecho daño a dos personas que les importaban mucho.

Blaise podría vivir con eso, había vivido con cosas peores, pero Astoria no. Y obligarla sería hacerla perder algo muy importante de sí misma, y ya no sería Astoria. Además, era su decisión, no la de Blaise, y él solo podía esperar y aceptar lo que ella decidiera.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, y Blaise bajó la cabeza, derrotado.

Astoria iba a hacer lo correcto.

Draco ganaba, él perdía.


	2. Volver

Estaba en el balcón, fumando. Era muy muggle eso de fumar, estaba de acuerdo, pero era un vicio que no podía dejar. En Hogwarts lo hacía por rebeldía, pero poco a poco pasó a ser un rasgo más de su personalidad. Acodado en el balcón, con el cigarrillo entre los labios, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en esos seis años que había pasado dando tumbos por ahí. Volviendo de vez en cuando a Inglaterra, aunque desde hacía un año, volvía más regularmente para ver a Daphne.

Una sombra alargada en la penumbra del jardín le indico que alguien había salido, y segundos después, vio una figura femenina. No necesito que ella alzara la cabeza para saber que era Astoria. Podían haber pasado seis años desde la última vez que la vio que daba igual, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Astoria sintió en su nuca que alguien la miraba, y alzó la mirada, sabiendo que se iba a encontrar. Los ojos verdes de Blaise.

En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo se paró para ellos. No solo se paró sino que se borro de un plumazo, y volvían a estar en Hogwarts, frente a frente, despidiéndose.

Sin embargo no era así. Astoria ya no tenía quince años ni Blaise diecisiete. Y ambos se daban cuenta en ese momento que el intento que habían hecho de borrar al otro de su mente había sido totalmente inútil.

— Hola.

Su suave voz le llegó como en un susurro, acompañada de una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, que le hizo sonreír a él también.

— Hola.

— Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo, Blaise.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir. Sin encontrar las palabras para decirle que le había sido totalmente imposible verla, porque sabía que no podría reprimir las ganas de besarla, de abrazarla, de hacer saber a todo el mundo que le pertenecía. Pero ella no había querido eso, y él lo respetaba, aunque hubiera significado no verla durante todo ese tiempo. Era una tortura, pero como estaba comprobando ahora mismo, era más tortura verla y no poder hacer todo lo que deseaba.

— Daphne me ha dicho que vives en Italia.

— Si, pero ahora me vengo aquí.

— ¿Por Daphne?

No contestó al instante. Por el contrario, dio una profunda calada, soltando el humo con parsimonia. Pensando lo que iba a decir.

— Algo así.

Intuyó, más que vio, la ceja enarcada de Astoria, lo que le dio a entender que había conseguido su objetivo de intrigarla acerca de su decisión de volver. Lo hacía por sí mismo, para demostrarse que podía volver a estar cerca de ella sin sufrir más de lo necesario. No era un masoquista, pero se había dado cuenta que daba lo mismo el tiempo que pasara lejos de ella, en cuanto la volvía a ver, todo se evaporaba. Incluidas todas esas mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, de las que su hermana solo había sido una más. Una de las más asiduas, eso sí, pero ni siquiera ella había logrado alcanzar su corazón. Volvía porque necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

— No le hagas daño, Blaise.

— No lo hare.

Y era cierto. Él, que era un ligón impenitente, iba a cambiar de vida para estar con una única mujer. Aunque no fuera la que amaba realmente, era lo más cerca que podía estar de ella. Y se aseguraría de que no lo supiera nunca, porque romperle el corazón a Daphne le haría daño a Astoria, y él se había jurado una vez que jamás le haría daño.

En ese momento, ella entró en la habitación y se acercó de puntillas al balcón, abrazándole.

— Hola, As— saludo a su hermana en cuanto le vio, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa— ¿Qué haces?

— Salía a dar una vuelta por el jardín y comprobar las flores. Vi a Blaise y le salude, que hace demasiado tiempo que no lo veía.

Asistió a la conversación entre las hermanas sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. Las flores para la boda. Una boda a la que no deseaba asistir de ninguna manera pero que no tenía forma de evitar. Una boda de la que le habían pedido ser el padrino, y no encontró argumentos para negarse.

Salió de sus pensamientos justo cuando Astoria se despedía y entro con Daphne en la habitación, escuchándola solo a medias.

Astoria se dirigió al invernadero, donde estaban todas las flores preparadas. Las tradicionales rosas, elegidas por su madre, asi como algunos narcisos, que adornarían las mesas de los invitados.

Pero fueron las calas las que iban a ver. Siempre le habían gustado las calas, de todos los colores, pero sus favoritas eran las blancas con el corazón púrpura. La cala blanca significaba pureza, cariño y ternura. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustaban por su significado. Le gustaban por su sencillez, pero a la vez, su vistosidad.

Acaricio las cuatro calas que formaban su ramo de novia, con suavidad, aspirando su suave aroma. Y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Era de locos, el día antes de su boda, aparecía Blaise para poner su vida del revés, como siempre había hecho.

No sabía cuando se había enamorado de él, si le preguntaban, no podía decir el momento exacto. Solo que había sucedido. De la misma forma que supo cuatro años antes, en la batalla, que dejarlo todo para irse con Blaise destrozaría a muchas personas. Empezando por Draco y terminando por ella misma.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría sucedido si ella hubiera cerrado los ojos y hubiera seguido el corazón. Si de verdad hubiera sido tan egoísta como algunas personas creían que era y hubiera pensado solo en ella.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No habría sido feliz por completo, sabiendo que había hecho daño a su hermana y a Draco. Y a Narcissa, que le había acogido como una hija, y ansiaba el momento en que se casaran.

Un destello azul llamó su atención en la blancura de las calas. Nomeolvides. Pequeños nomeolvides estaban distribuidos por su ramo, tan bien entretejidos, que parecía obra de la florista. Pero ella sabía que no era cosa de la florista.

Blaise había sido el primero en enseñarle los nomeolvides, explicándole su leyenda. Y esas pequeñas flores azules se convirtieron en una broma privada para ellos. Pero ahora era algo más. Temblando, cogió una de las pequeñas flores, conocidas como flores del amor desesperado. Su mismo nombre lo decía, y era lo que Blaise le estaba pidiendo. Que no le olvidase. Una carcajada histérica se escapo de sus labios. Como si ella pudiera olvidarlo.


	3. Boda

Era un día radiante, parecía como si el sol quisiera bendecir la boda entre el heredero Malfoy y la menor de la Greengrass. Era una celebración pequeña, comparada con las que se habían celebrado antes en Malfoy Manor, pero a ninguno de los dos contrayentes les parecía mal. De hecho, ambos estaban totalmente de acuerdo en que estaban todas las personas que querían que estuviera. Sus amigos y su familia más cercana.

Todos asistieron a los votos emocionados de Draco y Astoria, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que en el peinado de ella había pequeñas flores azules intercaladas. Nadie excepto Blaise reconoció los nomeolvides del cabello de Astoria, y nadie excepto él pudo interpretar su significado.

A pesar de este guiño que le hizo tuvo que hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo para que no se le notara en el rostro su desesperación cuando ambos se convirtieron en marido y mujer, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que había perdido a Astoria para siempre.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte— se giro con una copa en la mano, dejando de mirar a los recién casados que iban recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los invitados— Demasiado, Blaise.

Sonrío a Vega y la abrazó. Ella tenía razón, demasiado tiempo sin verla.

— Asuntos en Italia— vio como sus labios se endurecían y el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba, así que siguió la dirección de su mirada para encontrarse a la familia Goyle— Fue una sorpresa su boda.

Hacia menos de un año que Greg y Pansy se habían casado, una boda que casi nadie entendió en el momento, pero que el nacimiento de la pequeña Livia, hacía cuatro meses, seis meses después de la boda de sus padres, se encargo de dar explicación.

— La vida te da muchas sorpresas a veces.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué había pasado, Greg se acercó a ellos, con su hija en brazos.

— Chicos— una sombra de tristeza le cruzó el rostro cuando Vega se fue y miró a Blaise— Supongo que me lo merezco.

— Dame a esa pequeña— Blaise cogió a Livia en brazos, mientras intentaba distraer a su amigo de lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, sin poder dejar de observar que Pansy había visto la escena y sonreía con suficiencia— Oye, Greg, esta enana va a ser una rompecorazones.

La verdad era que la pequeña era una delicia. Sonreía a todo el mundo y miraba todo con mucha curiosidad, con sus preciosos ojos azul-grisáceo.

— Miedo me da que crezca— la niña se echó a reír al escuchar a su padre, como si entendiera realmente lo que había dicho.

— Greg, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Hazla, siempre puedo no contestarte.

— A veces eres demasiado lógico. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Oh vamos. Llevabas con Vega ¿cuántos años?

— Ocho— acompañó su respuesta con un suspiro, que espero que hubiera pasado desapercibido a su amigo— Hice lo correcto, Blaise, nada más.

En ese momento, indicaron que iba a empezar el banquete, con lo cual la conversación se quedo en ese punto. Pero Blaise no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Greg había dicho. "Hacer lo correcto". Vamos, él había sido testigo de la historia de Greg y Vega desde el mismo principio. Y jamás, nunca, pensó que él fuera de los que ponían los cuernos. Pero como le había dicho su amiga, la vida te da sorpresas, y no siempre eran buenas.

Escapó al jardín en cuanto pudo. Tanto socializar le estaba poniendo de los nervios, sobre todo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar sin venirse abajo. Así que buscó un rincón oscuro y se dispuso a estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

— Has tardado mucho— Vega salió de las sombras, con una sonrisa ausente en el rostro.

— Me conoces muy bien, rubia.

— Ya dudo de lo que conozco y lo que no conozco— se sentó a su lado, y se descalzó.

— Menudos zancos, Vega— miró los altos stilettos que se acababa de quitar, tenían al menos sus buenos veinte centímetros de tacón.

— Algunas no tenemos la suerte de ser alta— se echo a reír, y Blaise tuvo la desagradable sensación de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reía de forma autentica.

— Eso es cierto, siempre has sido la enana del grupo— sonrío pensando la de veces que se habían metido con ella— Greg siempre decía que eras como un llavero para él.

Ante la mención de Greg, la sonrisa de Vega vaciló, y Blaise se maldijo mentalmente por tocar un tema que era muy doloroso para ella.

— Siempre dijo muchas cosas.

— No todas fueron mentira, y lo sabes.

— Ya. Pero como he dicho antes, ya no estoy segura de lo que se y lo que no.

Permanecieron en silencio, como tantas veces habían estado en la sala común. Vega siempre había sido la confidente de todo el grupo, empezando por Draco y terminando por él mismo. Siempre había guardado los secretos, y daba unos consejos muy acertados.

— No has vuelto por Daphne, ¿verdad?

La miró de reojo, antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Solo necesitaba volver. Echo de menos esto.

— ¿Vas a intentarlo con ella?

— Si.

No necesito decirle más porque ella ya había comprendido. Necesitaba estar con Daphne porque le asustaba estar solo, pero tener una sucesión de mujeres en su cama, en su vida, le hacía sentir todavía más la soledad.

— Ojala os vaya bien.

— Voy a hacer todo lo posible.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a salir del mercado? Las chicas van a estar muy tristes.

— Necesito estabilidad en mi vida, Vegs. Estar solo me aburre.

— Te entiendo— recogió las piernas, abrazando sus rodillas— Duele, siempre duele.

— ¿El qué?

— Que hagan lo correcto— su voz era un susurro, pero Blaise la entendió perfectamente— Sabes que es lo que tiene que hacer, pero aún así, duele. Y una parte de ti quiere gritar, quiere ser de verdad como piensan que eres. Somos Slytherin, ambiciosos, egoístas y que haríamos lo posible para conseguir lo que queremos. Sin embargo, yo no lo tengo.

— No es tu decisión.

— Lo sé, y eso es lo que más duele. Que no sea mi decisión, y sin embargo las dos veces he sido yo la que ha salido herida.

Blaise encendió un cigarrillo, recordando al primo de Adhy.

— ¿Cuarto?

Vega asintió mientras le cogía el cigarrillo de los labios y daba una larga calada.

— ¿Y qué piensas?— se encendió otro cigarrillo mientras la miraba.

— Pues…— se tomo su tiempo mientras daba una calada y soltaba el humo lentamente— Que hacer lo correcto es una mierda.

— ¿Sabes, Vegs? Pienso lo mismo.

Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en Malfoy Manor. Los amigos del colegio, riendo en una de la sala, después de comer. En un momento dado, Vega se acercó a su primo, hablándole de forma seria.

Draco se puso pálido y por sus gestos no estaba muy convencido de lo que su prima estaba diciendo, pero cuando a Vega se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien la moviera. Finalmente, Draco dejo caer los hombros, derrotado y asintió. Ella salió de la sala y Draco volvió al grupo.

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño?— la voz de Astoria pareció despertar a Draco, que le sonrío.

— Vega me decía solo que se va.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Si— distraído, Draco empezó a hacerle carantoñas a Livia.

— No sé por qué tanta prisa en volver a Italia— Pansy lo dijo de forma desdeñosa, como siempre que decía algo relacionado con la prima de Draco.

— No se va a Italia. De hecho, me ha pedido que me ocupe de sus negocios y de sus fincas.

— ¿Y dónde va?

— No lo sé— la mirada que intercambió con Greg y como trataba a Livia le confirmó a Blaise algo que había sospechado desde que vio los ojos de la pequeña.

Livia era hija de Draco y Greg solo se había casado con ella por amistad con él.


End file.
